Pale
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Marco trataba de mantenerse a flote tras la muerte de Ace. Ace vino a ayudarlo. Marco x Ace. Song-fic


Esto es lacrimógeno, os lo advierto, pero esta canción me pareció perfecta para una escena así. Y me ha encantado escribirlo ^^

Disclaimer: Ni One Piece ni Pale me pertenecen y, como se deduce de mi miserable falta de euros, no saco beneficio alguno escribiendo esta historia o haciendo uso de la canción.

Song-fic: "Pale" de Within Temptation

* * *

**Pale**

The world seems not the same  
Though I know nothing has changed  
It's all my state of mind  
I can't leave it all behind  
I have to stand up to be stronger

Marco estaba tumbado sobre las sábanas de la desordenada cama de su camarote, con una botella de sake medio vacía en una mano y varias ya vacías, de ese mismo día y otros tantos como aquel, esparcidas por el suelo.

Desde hacía meses, todos los días seguían la misma rutina.

Se levantaba relativamente fresco ya que sus poderes le prevenían las resacas y, por desgracia, también evitaban que se emborrachase. Salía a desayunar, pues sabía cuánto había afectado a la tripulación que aquellas primeras semanas no apareciera para nada, comprobaba que los todavía heridos estuviesen progresando bien y pasaba el día tratando de reorganizar la desbaratada tripulación de piratas de Barbablanca que a tantos miembros había perdido.

Por las noches se iba a su camarote nada más cenar, y si alguien notaba las botellas de alcohol que siempre lo acompañaban en esos momentos nadie decía nada.

Siempre que abría la puerta no podía evitar pensar que aquel camarote, ahora solo _su_ camarote, había sido de ambos. _De los dos._ Aquello hacía que abriese la primera botella incluso antes de llegar a la cama, que si alguna vez había estado hecha en aquellos meses era porque una vez a la semana Izo asaltaba su camarote con un grupo de miembros de la tripulación para limpiarlo un poco.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can't say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile  
That the pain I feel slowly fades away  
It will be alright

Marco no se mostraba deprimido frente a la tripulación y trataba de actuar como lo había hecho cuando era el responsable comandante de la primera división y segundo al mando de Barbablanca. Sabía que ahora, como nuevo _capitán_, de su estado de ánimo dependía en gran medida que la tripulación se recuperase.

Aquello no evitaba que en privado se dejase llevar por las emociones que lo consumían por dentro.

I know, should realize  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile  
Despite how I feel inside  
Have to trust it will be alright  
Have to stand up to be stronger

Aquel primer día, después de enterrar a los caídos y de que Shanks y su tripulación se marchasen, Marco había esperado a que todos hubiesen cenado y estuviesen acomodados para la noche, tanto los heridos, los que se encargaban de vigilar aquella noche y los que estaban ya curados e iban a descansar.

Entonces fue a la cocina y se llevó una caja entera de botellas a su camarote.

No fue hasta la tercera botella cuando recordó que nunca, desde que tenía aquel poder, había sido capaz de emborracharse, sin importar cuánto bebiera.

La botella que tenía en la mano estalló en cristales con un furioso golpe contra la pared frente a la cama.

Lo que en el pasado había sido fuente de diversión y más de una broma pesada a algún nakama ahora se había convertido en una maldición.

Aquella fue la primera vez, una vez terminada la batalla, en que Marco lloró. Hecho un ovillo en la cama, abrazado a la almohada que solía abrazar Ace de noche, con las lágrimas secándose en su rostro y en las ya amarillentas sábanas, Marco perdió el conocimiento por puro agotamiento prácticamente al amanecer.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can't say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile  
That the pain I feel slowly fades away  
It will be alright

Fue a la mañana siguiente, cuando Jozu y Vista fueron a ver por qué no había aparecido para desayunar, que Marco decidió que debía aparecer fuerte frente a la tripulación. Ver las expresiones de consternación, angustia, e incluso miedo en su tripulación le había hecho ver la importancia de su entereza para ellos.

Desde entonces Marco se aseguraba de levantarse antes de la hora en que comenzaban a sacar el desayuno, pero eso no impedía que pasase las noches tratando fútilmente de emborracharse.

Las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos eran un pequeño precio a pagar con el que tendrían que acostumbrarse a vivir.

Oh this night is too long  
I have no strength to go on  
No more pain, I'm floating away  
Through the mist I see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay

Ese día, en cambio, Marco dudaba que fuese a aparecer en cubierta, ya fuese a desayunar, comer o cenar.

Nadie había tenido ánimos para celebrar la fiesta, y la cena había sido incluso más sombría de lo que había sido las primeras semanas, pero ahora era aún peor. Porque la media noche había pasado y con ella había llegado el mes nuevo, el año nuevo.

El uno de enero.

Marco se terminó la cuarta botella de un solo trago y la arrojó al suelo, el cristal rompiéndose estrepitosamente sobre la madera, todo ello sin dejar de abrazar la almohada que había perdido el olor del otro hombre tiempo antes de la batalla que se lo había llevado.

Si había aguantado tanto tiempo era por la silenciosa promesa que había hecho aquel fatídico día.

En cuanto se había liberado de las esposas de kairoseki había ido a toda prisa a detener a Akainu. No llegaba a tiempo de salvar a Ace, y el saberlo había desgarrado su pecho mucho más dolorosamente de lo que los ataques de Kizaru lo habían hecho, pero si podía darle a Ace unos últimos momentos con su hermano, haría lo que fuera para lograrlo.

Fue al estar tan cerca de él, tan dolorosamente cerca y a la vez lejos, por lo que pudo escuchar las palabras:

"_Lo único de lo que me arrepiento… es de no haberte visto cumplir tu sueño"._

Fue en ese momento que Marco le prometió a Ace, incluso si este no habría podido escucharlo ni aunque lo dijera en voz alta, que se aseguraría de que aquel chico por el que su amante había dado la vida sin pensárselo, su hermano pequeño, cumpliría su sueño. Marco se aseguraría de ello. Estuviese donde estuviese, Ace vería a Luffy convertirse en el rey de los piratas.

Esa noche, aquella promesa era lo único que lo retenía allí, aquella promesa y la esperanza de volver a sentir una mano en su pelo, unos labios en su frente o una caricia en la mejilla como tantas noches su mente le había hecho creer sentir al perder el sentido.

Ahí estaba, la mano en su mejilla. Pronto se dormiría, con el recuerdo de Ace aún impreso en su cuerpo. Los dedos se movieron, y la primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo comenzó a estirar los labios de Marco. Así, con los ojos cerrados, en la cama de ambos, podía creer, por unos segundos, que estaba allí.

-Marco…

Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente, sin que él hubiese tenido tiempo de procesar la orden.

Le había parecido…

Allí, frente a sus ojos sobre el colchón, estaba la forma de una pierna cubierta por la tela de un pantalón negro hundiendo el colchón.

Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle y, mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, se preguntó si finalmente se había vuelto loco.

Si aquello era lo que estar loco implicaba, deseaba haberlo hecho el mismo momento en que el cuerpo de Ace cayó, inerte, sobre el suelo de Marineford.

La mano se movió, subiendo por su sien, el lado de su cabeza y enterrándose en la desastrada mata de pelo rubio.

-Marco, mírame.

Marco obedeció.

Fuera una visión, un producto de su imaginación y su memoria o incluso un fantasma, Ace estaba allí, frente a él. Se levantó lentamente, con temor a que la mano dejase su cabeza y que con ella se marchase aquella imagen, y pronto sus ojos encontraron aquel familiar rostro con las mejillas cubiertas de pecas. De la amplia y descarada sonrisa no había ni rastro.

Curioso. Marco se habría esperado que una imagen de Ace conjurada por su mente se riese de su deplorable estado. Un Ace conjurado por su mente no habría muerto.

-No estás alucinando, Marco.- Dijo Ace, serio, y Marco sonrió amargamente.

-Claro que no, Ace.

-Lo digo en serio, no alucinas y de verdad morí en Marineford.

-¡No digas eso!- Gritó Marco, agarrándolo de los hombros.- ¡Estás aquí, no estás muerto!

La mano en su pelo comenzó a moverse en una confortante caricia y la otra se levantó para posarse sobre su mejilla.

-Pero lo estoy, y pronto tendré que irme.

-¡No…!

-Oyaji, Thatch y todos los demás te mandan recuerdos, y te piden que cuides de nuestra familia. Ya sabes que son un desastre y solos no se las apañarían.

-Ace, por favor…

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo quedarme, este ya no es mi sitio.

-Entonces déjame ir contigo.- Pidió Marco, desesperado.

-¿De verdad lo harías? Si pudieras, ¿de verdad los dejarías a todos atrás para venir conmigo?

Marco quiso decir que sí, que lo haría, pero no fue capaz de forzar la palabra a pasar por sus labios.

-Eso pensaba.- Ace sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Marco vio aquella radiante sonrisa iluminando el rostro de Ace.- Además, me hiciste una promesa, ¿recuerdas?

-¿…Lo sabías?

-No dejabas de repetirla, por un momento creí que no volverías a pensar otra cosa.

-Necesitaba algo para seguir.

-Todavía se mantiene, ¿verdad?

Marco se atrevió por primera vez en todo el encuentro a levantar la mano y llevarla a la cara de Ace, acariciándola con asombrada reverencia. Ahí estaba, incluso aunque las manos lo habían tocado desde el principio, no había podido creerlo del todo hasta ese momento.

Asintió.

Ace había querido ver a su hermano cumplir su sueño. La convicción de Marco aumentó, ahora que sabía con certeza que podía verlos. No dejaría que Ace tuviese nada que lamentar.

-Yo seguiré estando aquí. Vendré a buscarte cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo momento, tal vez horas, minutos o puede que simples segundos, que se transformaron en una eternidad antes de que Ace volviese a hablar:

-Tienes que dormir.

Marco quiso protestar, argumentar que no necesitaba descansar si podía tenerlo con él. Pero conocía a Ace, y aquella expresión seria y decidida no admitía réplica.

-¿Volverás a visitarme?

-No lo sé. Pero haré todo lo posible porque así sea.

-Entonces te esperaré. Con lo cabezota que eres nadie te diría que no.

Marco sonrió débilmente, y Ace sonrió también.

El chico se inclinó hacia delante, uniendo sus labios a los de Marco, como no lo habían estado en prácticamente un año ya, en un beso pausado e intenso de ojos abiertos. Poco a poco, las manos de Ace se movieron a los hombros de Marco y lo hicieron tumbarse sobre el colchón.

Marco intentó luchar contra la pesadez que comenzaba a forzar a sus ojos a cerrarse, pero perdió la batalla y lo último de lo que fue consciente fue de aquellos negros ojos brillando cargados de líquido y de la primera lágrima cayendo de ellos sobre su mejilla.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can't say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile  
That the pain I feel slowly fades away  
It will be alright

Esa mañana Marco despertó sintiéndose descansado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La posición del sol le indicaba que hacía tiempo ya que el desayuno había terminado, probablemente incluso la comida habría pasado ya, pero nadie había ido a buscarlo como el primer día.

Seguramente no habían esperado verlo hoy.

Pero, también por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Marco comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

Recordaba las manos de Ace acariciándolo suavemente, sus palabras, los labios sobre los suyos propios. Y podía sonar como una locura, pero sabía que no había sido un sueño o una ilusión, y no por la presión que podía aún sentir en los labios si se concentraba lo suficiente, sino porque de haber sido un sueño o una ilusión Marco habría despertado sintiéndose peor de lo que lo había hecho al irse a dormir.

Había soñado las suficientes veces con Ace como para saberlo.

Ahora Marco tenía una promesa que cumplir a su amante. Tenía también un encargo de su familia para llevar a cabo.

Y, aunque no supiese aún cuándo, tenía una cita. Puede que pasasen semanas, o incluso meses, pero sabía que la tendría. Seguida de otras más, hasta que su promesa estuviese cumplida y pudiese asegurarse de que los miembros de su familia estarían bien.

Entonces podría volver a estar de nuevo con Ace.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Reviews?


End file.
